


Here With Me

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 配合BGM《Here with Me》效果更好~
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 8





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 配合BGM《Here with Me》效果更好~

Edward在奔跑。

夜幕裹杂着食物腐臭的味道向他袭来。

他奔跑着。

雨水溅落在泥地上，弄脏了他耀眼的绿色西装。

他奔跑于黑暗中，奔跑于寂静中。

沙沙的雨声几乎要被自己剧烈的心跳所掩盖，被打湿的衣服如同寄生的藤蔓般紧紧依附在他身上，双腿像是绑了石块般沉重。

他边跑边喘息着，血泡随着空气从喉管呛出。

他想要停下来。就这么倒在哥谭阴暗的小巷中。

但是他不能。

Edward回头，暗淡的微光被巷道的阴影一刀切断，他什么都看不到。但他知道在那近乎为实体的黑雾之中有什么。

他在逃避着另一个人的追捕。

从这条小巷，从黑暗里，或是从整个哥谭。

他咽下口腔中的血液，突然发出低沉的笑声。

这笑声回荡在无人的狭道中，惊动了垃圾堆中的老鼠。

实际上，他的一生都在逃避。

年幼的时候，他逃避的是自己的家。逃避自己的酒鬼父亲和那个总是逆来顺受的母亲。他把自己藏在壁橱，藏在衣柜，藏在某个他们所看不见的漆黑角落，蜷缩着身体，逃避着他们带给他的肉体伤害。

闭上眼睛，Edward似乎还能闻到鼻尖传来的父亲身上廉价的酒精与机油的味道。

他曾思考过自己为什么会遭受这样的待遇。明明每次考试他都能拿到第一，明明所有谜语他都能轻而易举的解开。

后来他明白有时候暴力或许并不需要什么理由。

Edward抬头，透过拥挤而又破旧的楼房缝隙，他看到了哥谭永远被乌云笼罩的天空。

接着，他逃到了这里。

这个热情接纳所有无家可归之人的城市。

他很快就融入了这座城市，又或许他本就应该生于这座城市。这里阴暗，混乱，充斥着暴力与血腥。与他的童年并无太大区别。只是曾经，他是承受者，现在，他是给予者。

但是他依旧在逃避。

Edward奔跑的脚步慢了下来。胸口传来的疼痛越来越剧烈。

他在逃避内心另一个疯狂的自己，逃避警察局里同事的嘲笑和鄙夷。

他知道自己渴望被人注视，被人尊敬，却偏偏将所有的欲望压缩，切片，塞进自己不合身的灰色工作服之下。

他总是能听到别人的嘲笑，却总是假装不在意，幻想自己度过平凡而普通的一生。

但哥谭从不欢迎“平凡”。

她撕碎了他的皮囊，撕碎了他的幻想。

Edward Nygma终于变成了the Riddler。

Edward从腰间拿出自己的手枪，随意丢在了阴晦肮脏的角落。虽然它是把不错的武器，但是在失去所有子弹的情况下，也只是逃亡路上的阻碍。

但是他的脚步依旧没有停下来。

他还在逃避。

从一段感情逃避到另一段。

其实他不懂爱。

从化学角度来讲，相爱只不过是多巴胺的分泌，荷尔蒙的相互吸引，又或者是被人类原始生存欲望所驱动的本能。

但从另一个角度来说，相爱似乎又并不只是化学物质的分泌。它更像是一道无解的谜题，困扰着他的前半生。

没人教过他如何去爱，因为不曾有人爱过他。

他在一段段的感情中寻求解答。

或许他其实只是在解谜，而非恋爱。

他也拒绝过别人，仅仅因为害怕真正的谜底与自己的设想不同。

他也曾想过离开哥谭，在很多很多年以前。

因为他讨厌哥谭，就像他讨厌阿卡姆一样。这两个地方有诸多相同之处，它们充满着污秽与肮脏，还关着一群精神病。

好吧，虽然严格意义上来说，他也是一个精神病，但是他是这里最聪明的人，他与那些人是不同的。

Edward停下了奔跑的脚步。他捂着自己的肋骨，眉头紧皱。

雨水将他眼镜弄得一片模糊，实际上之前他都一直是凭着自己的直觉在逃跑。

他不知道身后的人什么时候会抓住他，所以他必须不停的奔跑。

远处传来汽车与人群嬉笑的声音，Edward顺着那些声音在昏黑中行走着。

他本来打算离开哥谭的。

这里根本没有什么他所留恋的东西。实际上他差一点就要离开了，在那个码头，坐着潜艇，带着无数的钱财宝藏。

可是为什么最后他还是选择留下来了呢？

Edward不知道。

他跌跌撞撞地从阴暗的巷道中走出，浑身冰冷。

眼睛因为突然出现的亮光而变得刺痛，他什么也看不见，接着就撞上了一个冰冷的东西，倒在地上。

雨还在不停地下着，Edward抬头，眼镜就滑到了鼻梁。

他撞上了一辆黑色的豪华轿车。

Edward用手撑着泥泞的地面想要站起身，但之前的奔跑却已经将他身上所有的力气都透支了，肋骨处传来的疼痛还在不停地暗示着他身体的糟糕状态。

所以他讨厌哥谭。

这里有太多疯子，穿着紧身衣的，带着披风的，拿着鞭子的，多不胜数，如果不想办法搞点大事，你很快就会被大众遗忘。

而哥谭的人们，最擅长的就是遗忘。

为什么不离开这里呢？

黑色轿车的车窗缓缓降下，白色的烟雾从昏暗的车窗内飘出，被落下的雨水打成碎片。

Edward看到一双异色的眼睛。

一只是蓝色，另一只是灰绿色的。不一样的颜色，一样的冰冷。

“真狼狈，Edward。”沙哑而熟悉的声音从他头顶传来。

Edward却笑了起来，紧绷着的肌肉终于放松。

是Oswald，他的老朋友。

“我想，在Batman面前，很少有人能保持优雅。”

“你总是这么不知深浅，Ed。”Oswald抖了抖手中的香烟，烟灰落在Edward面前的地上，立刻被泥土打湿同化。

“也许吧。”Edward笑着开口，冰冷的雨水落进他的嘴里，带着点灰尘的气味。“我是疯子，不是吗？”

街道另一侧，开着彩色摩托的混混飞速的穿过街道，留下巨大的引擎轰鸣声。

Oswald冷色的双眼瞥了他一眼。

“也许，随你怎么说。”

他说着，车窗玻璃又缓缓地往上升，反光的玻璃渐渐遮住了Oswald黑暗里的脸部轮廓。

“嘿！Oswald你不能把我丢在这里！”Edward咳嗽了几声，“我的肋骨断了！”

Oswald没有任何反应，直视着远方，车窗升到顶端，斑斓的街灯混合着雨水在窗户上留下蜿蜒的痕迹。

为什么不离开这里呢？

Edward努力支着自己的身体。雨水从他的额头滑落，顺着脖颈的曲线滑进衬衫里。透过反光的车窗，他能看到自己狼狈不堪的身影。

几秒后，黑色轿车的副驾驶门被打开了。穿着西装的保镖下车，将浑身无力的Edward扶起来，打开了后座的车门。

Oswald这个时候已经移到后座的另一边了，他穿着深紫色的西装，右手两指夹着一根香烟，脚边放着鸟头手杖。他的脸朝向窗外，只留给Edward一个黑色的后脑勺。

保镖将Edward丢进后座。

“噢！轻点！”Edward捂着自己的手臂抱怨。这个穿着保镖只是沉默地关上了后门，坐回自己的副驾驶。

“把你的外套脱了。”Oswald向他丢了一张毛毯来，语气冷淡。

“别把我的车弄脏了。”

Edward耸耸肩，脱下自己湿冷粘稠的外套。虽然车内开着暖气，但是一直穿着被打湿的外套也不会驱走任何寒冷。

他将暖和的毛毯罩在自己身上，才发现自己的双手已经被冻地难以弯曲。

汽车开始行驶了，轻微的颤动从身下的机器传来。

车内一片寂静，所有人都在沉默，只有汽车引擎发出的单调声音。前排的司机和保安自然不会说话，但Oswald看起来也不想和Edward讲话，他只是拿着手里的烟，安静地吐息。

白色的烟雾弥漫在狭小灰暗的空间里，飘过Edward与Oswald两人之间巨大的空旷，钻进Edward的鼻子里。

“你不应该抽那么多烟。”Edward开口。没有问Oswald为什么碰巧出现在这里。

哥谭的夜幕下有太多需要隐而不宣的秘密。

Oswald手上的动作没有停顿，甚至没有转头。

“先关心你自己吧，Mr.Nygma。”

他的语气平淡，没有一丝感情。

Edward忍不住笑了。

Oswald在生气。

他知道为什么，但有些事两人心知肚明就好了。

Edward裹紧了自己身上的毛毯，向Oswald那边移动。

“你浑身湿漉漉的，别挤过来。”Oswald转过头冷冷瞪了他一眼。

Edward停在半路，棕色的眼睛与黑暗融为一体。

“Oswald……”

“闭嘴，安静点。”Oswald打断他，又吸了一口烟。

这烟雾顺着呼吸，进入了Edward的肺部，引起了他的剧烈咳嗽，他歪头靠在Oswald的肩膀，捂着肋骨浑身颤抖，十分痛苦。

“Damn！”

Oswald咒骂一声，立刻将手中的烟熄灭，转身一手抓着Edward的手臂，一手轻拍他的背。

“Ed？你还好吗？”

Edward在咳嗽的空隙伸手摆了摆，示意自己没事，Oswald抿抿唇，审视了一下这个男人，最后叹了一口气，收回了自己的手。

Edward缓了过来，他转头，看着昏暗光线下Oswald苍白的轮廓以及他那颗冰冷的蓝色眼珠。

也许这就是理由。

他想着。

伸手悄悄握住了Oswald的手。

Oswald没有拍开他，温暖柔软的手掌驱走了他身上的寒冷。

“ **Better** ？”Oswald握紧了他的手，看着窗外。

“ **Better** 。”Edward勾起了嘴角。

轿车载着两人，驶入哥谭的夜幕之中。

**END**


End file.
